


One tear drop away

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Oops, This Is STUPID, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe in magic. Until his wish comes true, and he gets to be with Harry, and that's pretty magical in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One tear drop away

They say life is a fairytale. But boy was that wrong for Louis. If he had it that way, he would have Harry in his arms right now, he thought. But of course things don’t quite go that way.

 After all, he thought, he didn’t deserve him. . Why would, Harry, who could have any girl he wanted, love Louis the same way he loved him?

That fact was so overwhelming at times. Louis didn’t know how long he could hold off the obvious, before it became obvious to the world. Desperation, was all he felt.  _He may not even be bi, forget a chance with him,_  he thought, crying in frustration and hurt.

What he didn’t realize, was that he was actually crying. A drop of tear rolled down his cheek. And he didn’t catch the tiniest shift in air. With him having dropped his head into his hands, he didn’t really notice the short, stout woman who was now stood in front of him, giving off the vibe that she wasn’t quite…human.

Not until she cleared her throat , had he bothered to look up. And when he did, his mouth dropped open in absolute disbelief and he froze.  _No way,_  he thought.

 The woman wasn’t exactly young, wearing a shining red dress, her silvery hair piled into a high bun, glasses at the tip of her plump nose. But what was out of ordinary? A pair of wings were sticking out of her sides, a wand in her hand, and just had the whole aura.

“Close your mouth darling, it doesn’t look good on you,” she said in a snotty, posh voice, heavily accented. That bought Louis out of his trance. He screamed in fright.

“Oh my God! Now I’m seeing things! This can’t be good,” he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes hard, and looking even more scared when he saw that she was still present.

 “I don’t know if I should be offended. After all, I came here at your call and need,” she said reproachfully, now moving, no, flying more closer to him. Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

“I called you… what? What…who are you?” Louis asked in utter confusion. She laughed in a tinkling manner.

“I, am your fairy godmother, Louis.”

“F-fairy god what?! Oh sure, and I’m Cindrella.” He said sarcastically. The woman, supposedly his fairy godmother, glared at him slightly.

“you haven’t changed much. Believe it or not darling,” she said, twirling her wand, and making shimmering dust fall on furniture, which then came to life for a while, and then went back to normal.

 “O-okay.” Louis was convinced, well, there was no other option left, was there?

“Now, why do you call me?” she asked, sitting down on the small table in front of him. He shot her a confused look. He didn’t even know he had a fairy godmother, so why would he call her?

“I didn’t call you. I didn’t even know you!”

“Ah! But you cried, honey, and that’s why I am here. Take my card,” she said, holding out a card to him, which contained a picture.

“Happiness is just a tear drop away,” she quoted her words on the card. “Now, what’s your wish?”

Louis knew his wish. To make Harry his. The fairy smiled knowingly.

 “You love him don’t you?” she asked, staring at him. He looked at her in surprise.

“Who.. what…how did you know?” he asked nervously. “I know all. And I’m here to make your wish come true.”

“I don’t understand….”

“I will have Harry confess his love to you” she said in a ‘duh’ tone. So much for being a fairy.

“NO! I don’t want Harry to love me by magic, or force or whatever. I want him to truly love me.” Louis said earnestly.

“You’re a great boy, Louis. But don’t worry. Even love cannot be induced, not even by magic, if it already isn’t present. My spell won’t, and can’t cause Harry to love you, but it will clear his head, trigger him, to just get over his fear and confess.”

 “He’s scared? Of what?” he was even more confused; why would Harry be scared?

“Rejection. Fear  you won’t feel the same about him. About your reaction, whether you will neglect him.”

That was stupid. Especially seeing as I have loved him since almost forever, he thought. “I thought I was being obvious in expressing my love.” He muttered.

“Oh, but love can be blinding. Didn’t you think the same when it came to Harry?” she asked, smirking. Well, that was true, Louis had been scared.

“I’m lagging. Here,” she said, and twirled her wand. Nothing seemed to change, but Louis knew there was something that had changed; his hope with Harry had increased. He smiled slowly.

“You can thank me later, when you get to snog your love,” the fairy said and before he could thank her, she disappeared in a swirl of shine. Well, there was a reason why she had been appointed Louis’ godmother; they were similar.

Louis sighed. He sure hoped things would work out. No sooner than he had thought that, did his phone ring, flashing Harry’s name. he was filled with a feverish excitement as he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Louis.” Louis thought Harry sounded a bit off.

“Can I… can I come over to yours? I miss you.” And he swore, his heart nearly melted at the small, but sincere voice Harry was using. He knew exactly what he meant; they had met just yesterday for a photoshoot, yet it felt like ages since they had actually met each other, and it wasn’t a new feeling for Louis.

“Of course, silly. You know you don’t need to ask,” Louis said into the phone.

“I know… I’ll be there in a few. Bye, Lou.”

 “See you, bye.” And he heard the line end on the other side.

In the time that took Harry to come, Louis wondered how it would have been if the spell hadn’t been casted. Would Harry call? Would he confess? Did the spell cause all this. But then the fairy had said, love cannot be caused by magic, it has to develop naturally, and that was his only hope.

So carried away by his thoughts, he was startled to hear the door bell, and the nerves and all the feelings hit him hard, as he went to open the door.  _You can do it Louis,_ he said to himself before pulling the door open.

“Lou,” Harry let out as a whisper, before a huge, dimpled smile took over his face, and he pulled Louis in for a hug, wrapping his long arms around his slender body.

Louis let put a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he hugged back, missing yet relishing the familiarity of it.

It was his fault, really, he thought, as he pulled back just to gaze at Harry. All his confusing feelings and then his realization that he was in love with his best friend had made him draw himself in, and changed how they were around each other.

And he felt bad about that, his eyes saying a silent apology, one which Harry caught on too, and shook his head, smile ever present on his lips, wider so as Louis poked his dimples.

 “Come in, Harry,” he said, pulling him to the living room. They both decided on a movie and sat down on the couch, leaving an awkward space between them. Louis groaned mentally. But he was pleasantly surprised when, halfway through the movie, Harry decided to just break that, and sat close, almost leaning on him, and it only took a few uncomfortable and subtle shifts for them to be practically over each other.

 

(a/n I am warning you, this is probably gonna be so cliché and crappy, cause its late night and I barely know what I’m writing, sorry!!)

As the credits rolled, Louis tensed. As dumb as it sounds, he knew that the previous comfort was gone, he could feel the tension as Harry went stiff. For a second, he was sure he could hear him take deep breaths, and could almost hear Harry’s brain working.

He turned to face him just as Harry turned towards him. He got a bit distracted at how Harry was looking more tense than ever, not meeting his eyes, and fumbling with his fingers; a habit he had when he got nervous.

Louis was concerned, despite his own nerves. “Harry, you alright?”

“Yeah, I just, I wanted to tell you something,” He said lowly. Louis took a keen interest in that; he was always eager to listen to him.

“Yeah? What about?”

“Um, don’t hate me for this. You’ll probably hate me for this, cause I don’t know if it’s right, and I can’t help it, but I have to tell, held it so long, I’ll go mad if I don’t and…” Louis had to smile at Harry rambling.

“Harry. You’re rambling.” Harry groaned at that, and rubbing his face, he looked up, to stare intensely at Louis.

“Can i… can I try something?” he asked. (A/n don’t kill me, I just had to!)

Louis’ breath hitched. Sure, maybe he didn’t do cliché, but he definitely knew what’s coming. He nodded, slightly, but that was all the response Harry needed. He leaned forward, dangerously close, and in those few seconds of hesitation, Louis nearly lost it, until with a slight move, Harry’s lips were on his, moving gently and hesitantly.

That got him out of his trance, and he kissed back with a bit more fervor, trying to put into actions, just how long he had waited, how much he craved this, how he felt the same. Harry took his face in his hands, moving his lips with a feverish passion, afraid that the moment will be gone forever.

Louis felt the whole sparks thing; he’d never felt them before and he couldn’t help but think maybe the damn spell was messing with his head as well. Harry soon pulled away, taking a deep breath to regain his composure, looking flustered yet pleased. Louis smiled devilishly.

“So, what did you want to say?”

“I love someone, and I wanted them to know,” Harry said, playing along.

“Oh. Then why did you kiss me?” Louis asked in a small voice. He heard Harry groan.

“Oh my God, you idiot. I’m in love with you!!” he said, blushing a bit afterwards as he saw Louis smirk at him, no longer feeling jittery.

“I know. I just wanted to hear that from you….I’ve wanted to for a long time,” he trailed off. Harry stared at him with absolute fond.

“I was afraid, Lou. I love you,” he said, at a loss for words.

“I love you too,” he said, smiling so wide. He leaned in to kiss him, and at that moment, it felt pure magical, having his wish come true after so long. He smiled against Harry’s lips, all worry gone; after all, Happiness is just a tear drop away…..


End file.
